The use of modular construction particularly for temporary structures or non-structural applications requires rapid assembly in order to meet economic milestones. Where a structure requires a structural frame that not only needs to be assembled quickly, but also disassembled, at best requires threaded members to be inserted into joint assemblies often by unskilled labour on scaffolding or ladders.
It would be advantageous if a quick release system were available that could be applicable for medium non-structural articles as well as scalable to large semi-permanent and structural applications.